Bibliografia Não-Relacionada
1-Mentalismo Mentalismo -13 escalones del mentalismo -Arte de ler mentes-Henrik Fexeus -O mentalista -Tricks of the mind - Derren Brown -Absolute Magic-Derren Brown -Pure effect-Derren Brown -Easy mentalism -Practical Mental magic-Theodore Annemann Psiquiatria -Manual de psiquiatria portugues -Cinema e Loucura Psicologia -Psicologia Facil - Ana Merces Bahia Bock PNL -Introdução à programação neurolinguística-Joseph 0'Connor e John Seymour -despertar do gigante interior -PNL Programacao Neurolinguistic - Steve Andreas -Usando Sua Mente (PNL) Richard Bandler -PNL: A Nova Tecnologia do Sucesso Neurociência -Neurociências - Desvendando o sistema nervoso Bear, M. F., Connors, B. W., & Paradiso, M. A., -As bases biologicas do comportamento-marcus brandao -Truques da mente-Stephen L.Macknik & Susana martinez-Conde com Sandra Blakeslee -Subliminar - Leonard Mlodinow Hipnose -Hipnoterapia Ericksoniana Passo a Passo-Sofia Bauer -hipnose - dicas, métodos e técnicas -o homem de fevereiro-erickson -Manual hipnose completo-fabio puentes -Hackeando mentes - Marcelo Maia -A Realidade é Plástica- Anthony Jacquin Sedução -Como se dar bem com as Mulheres - Ron Louis e David Copeland -A Arte Natural da Sedução - Richard La Ruina -Manual de Artes Venusianas -O Jogo-Neil Strauss -O livro negro da sedução -Biblia da sedução Microexpressões -linguagem das Emocoes-Paul Ekman -O código de Ekman -A.Freitas Magalhães -Inteligência visual-Amy E.Herman Persuasão -As Armas da Persuasao - Robert B. Cialdini -Manual de Persuasão do FBI - Jack Shafer Interpretação -A preparação do Ator-Stanislavski Memorização -Mentes Geniais - Alberto Dell isola -Mentes Brilhantes Argumentação -A Arte de Argumentar -tratado de argumentação a nova retórica-Chaim Perelman -logica juridica-chaim perelman -Argumentação Juridica-Vitor Gabriel -schopenhauer - como vencer um debate - dialetica eristica -schoppenhauer - do pensar por si -Oratória-Reinaldo Polito -Introducao a retorica-Olivier Reboul -How to Argue & Win Every Time- Gerry Spence Redação -tecnicas basicas de redacao-branca granatic Pedagogia -A encantadora de Bebes Adestramento -Adestramento Inteligente -Como Criar o Cao Perfeito Desde - Cesar Millan Motivação -Magica de Pensar Grande-David J SchwartzA Mitologia -Mitologia Greco-Romana - René Ménard -Os Mitos Gregos-Robert Graves Mágica -Ultimate secrets of card magic -Expert card technique -Jean Hugard & Frederick Braue 2-Trading Trade -Apostila aprenda a investir na bolsa corretora xp -OPERANDO NO MERCADO COM MT4 -Analise Fundamentalista -Os supersinais da analise técnica -Investir cada vez melhor -Sobreviva na bolsa -Aprenda a operar -Manual do pequeno investidor em - Fabio Almeida Transações imobiliarias -apostila TTI -como montar uma imobiliaria -dominio da venda imobiliaria Economia -Freakonomics -SuperFreakonomics O Lado Oculto do Dia a Dia - Steven D. Levitt -Curso basico de macroeconomia -Historia Pensamento economico -manual de Economia da USP -Economia nua e crua - Charles Wheelan ADM -Manual do CEO -O CEO é o limite Estratégia -os axiomas de Zurique -Pai rico pai pobre -investimentos O segredo de George Soros e Warren Buffet -O X da questão -Investimentos inteligentes - Gustavo Cerbasi História -Sonho Grande -A jogada do seculo-Michael Lewis -Bumerangue-Michael Lewis -Flash Boys-Michael Lewis -O homem que roubou Portugal -Os Genios dos Negocios-Peter-Krass -Golpes bilionarios-kari nars -A ascensao do dinheiro - Niall Ferguson -A bola de neve-Alice Schroeder -crash-uma breve histria da economia -O Lobo de Wall Street - Jordan Belfort -O Sequestro da America - Charles H. Ferguson -Por que sai do Goldman Sachs - Greg Smith 3-Ciência Medicina ——— 1-Anatomia Anatomia Humana Basica Dangeloe Fattini Atlas de Anatomia Humana Netter Atlas Fotográfico de Anatomia - Yokochi Grays p. estudant. Anatomia Moore orientada para a clínica 2-Fisiologia Fisiologia Humana - Dee Unglaub Silverthorn 3-Patologia Bogliolo Patologia 4-Histologia Histologia Básica - Junqueira e Carneiro 5-Biologia celular Biologia Celular e Molecular -Junqueira & Carneiro 6-Bioquímica Bioquímica Médica Básica de Marks 7-Bioestatística 8-Embriologia embriologia clinica Moore 9-Microbiologia Microbiologia Medica - Patrick Murray 10-Imunologia Murphy - Imunobiologia De Janeway 11-Genética Griffiths - Introdução à Genética 12-Parasitologia Parasitologia Humana Neves 13-Radiologia Fundamentos de Radiologia e Diagnóstico por imagem Tratado de Técnica Radiológica - Bontrager 14-Farmacologia Farmacologia Básica Clínica Bertram Katzung Goodman - Farmacologia 15-Semiologia Semiologia Medica - Porto Semiologia Bates Exame Clínico-Porto Semiologia médica - mario lópez Semiologia Médica - Rocco 16-Clínica Geral Harrison - Medicina Interna Cecil 17-Urgência e Emergência ATLS Manual APH 18-Pediatria Blackbook Pediatria Nelson Tratado de Pediatria 19-Ginecologia e Obstetrícia Obstetricía Rezende Obstetricia Basica Rotinas Em Obstetricia Ginecologia Fundamental Rotinas em Ginecologia 20-Neurologia A Neurologia que todo médico deve saber - Nitrini Neurociências - Bear, M. F., Connors, B. W., & Paradiso, M. A. Cem bilhoes de neuronios Neuropsicologia - Roger Gil 21-Psiquiatria Compêndio de Psiquiatria - Kaplan Manual De Psiquiatria Portugues 22-Cirurgia geral Cirurgia ambulatorial - Savassi Manual de técnica cirúrgica para a graduação Propedeutica Cirurgica Ruy Garcia - Tecnica Operatória e Cirurgia Experimental Sabiston - Tratado de Cirurgia TECNICA CIRÚRGICA Goff 23-Cardiologia Cardiologia para Clinico Geral Serrano - Tratado de Cardiologia SOCESP 24-Exames Laboratorias Exames Laboratoriais - Nemer, Neves e Ferreira Medicina Laboratorial para o Clínico Renato Failace - Hemograma - Manual De Interpretação 25-Diversos Manual de Medicina Legal - Delton Croce Junior Fundamentos em Toxicologia de Casarett e Doull Williams - Tratado de Endocrinologia Current Reumatologia Dermatologia - Azulay & Azulay Nefrologia - Riella Pneumologia - Série No Consultório Andrew Holtz - A ciência médica de House Onde não há medico Biologia Quimica Rotinas de enfermagem Engenharia ———- -Princípios de Mecatrônica-João Maurício Rosário Física,Astronomia e Cosmologia ———————————– -50 Ideias de Fisica Que Precisa - Joanne Baker -Física Moderna para iniciados, interessados e aficionados -O Universo Numa Casca de Noz-Stephen Hawking -Breve história do tempo-Stephen Hawking -O universo elegante - Brian Greene -A Realidade Oculta - Brian Greene -O Tecido do Cosmo - Brian Greene -Fisica do futuro - Michio Kaku -Hiperespaco - Michio Kaku -Mundos Paralelos - Michio Kaku -Batendo a porta do ceu - Lisa Randall -O cerne da matéria -Cosmos - Carl Sagan -El grande diseno-Stephen Hawking -E SE Respostas científicas para perguntas absurdas - Randall Munroe Matemática ———- -50 Ideias de Matematica Que Pre - Tony Crilly -17 Equacoes Que Mudaram o Mundo - Ian Stewart -20.000 léguas matemáticas -As maravilhas da matemática -Introdução a filosofia da matemática -O diabo dos numeros -O andar do bebado -Em busca do infinito -Os misterios dos numeros -Sera que Deus joga dados -Simetria matematica -A Matemática nos Tribunais - Leila Schneps, Coralie Colmez -Mathemagics How to Look Like a Genius Without Really Trying Mantesh Marked -Mania de matemática Biologia ——– -50 Ideias Genetica - Mark Henderson -O Maior Espetáculo da Terra As Evidências da Evolução-Richard Dawkins -POR QUE A EVOLUÇÃO É UMA VERDADE -Jerry A. Coyne Lógica —— -A Arte de Pensar Claramente - Rolf Dobelli -Tratado Lógico Filosófico-Wittgeinstein -Pinóquio no País dos Paradoxos -Raciocínio Lógico e Matemática para Concursos CESPE/UNB -Raciocínio Lógico Passo A Passo -Cabral,Luiz Claudio; Nunes, Mauro César -Pense Como um Freak_ Como Pensa - Steven D. Levitt -Guia das falácias de Stephen Downes -Lógica jurídica-Chaim Perelman -Modal Logic for Open Minds - Johan van Benthem -Philosophical Perspectives on Infinity-Graham Oppy Bibliografia do Combate AMT -C 23-1 - Tiro Das Armas Portáteis- 1ª Parte - Fuzil-EB -C 23-1 - Tiro Das Armas Portáteis- 2ª Parte - Pistola-EB -Caderno de Instrução do Fuzil de Assalto 5,56 IA2 (EB70-CI-11.405)-EB -Catálogo de Armas-Rodrigo Pereira Larizzatti -C 5-37 Minas e Armadilhas-EB -IP-23-90 Morteiro 81 mm ROYAL ORDNANCE-EB -IP 23-34 Lança-Rojão 84mm(AT-4) -MCRP 3-01B Pistol Marksmanship - USMC -MCRP 3-01A Rifle Marksmanship U.S. Marine Corps Assault -CI 7-5-2 Combate em área edificada-EB -CI 21-75 Patrulhas-EB -Manual de Conduta de Patrulha-PMESP -Apostila Instrução Tática Individual -FNSP -The Hunter’s page-Rodrigo Pereira Larizzatti -In0531 Combat in built up areas-Us Army Sniping -IP 21-2 Caçador-EB -CI 21-2-1 contra caçadores-EB -The Ultimate Sniper -Maj.John Plaster -B-GL-392-005/FP-001 Sniping -Canada -FM 3-22.10 FM 23 10 SNIPER TRAINING AND OPERATIONS -MCWP 3-15-3 Sniping-USMC -MI6-028 Tiradores de élite-Ejército de Tierra(Espanha) -Atirador de elite-Carlos David Artes Marciais -C 20-50 luta-EB -Ringue Master -Boxing-Edwin Haislet -Gracie Jiu-Jitsu - Thomas de Soto -A Biblia do MMA- Anderson Silva -Krav Maga-Kobi Lichtenstein -FM 3-25.150 Combatives-US Army -MCRP 3-02 Close Combat-US Marine Corps -Wrestling for Fighting The Natural Way-Randy Couture, Erich Krauss, Glen Cordoza e Eric Hendrikx -GET TOUGH! -W.E.FAIRBAIRN -Ninjutsu - Arte da resistencia -Mystic Art of the Ninja - Stephen Hayes -Ninja Combat Method - Stephen Hayes -Secrets from the Ninja Grandmaster-Stephen K. Hayes & Masaaki Hatsumi -The Way of the Ninja: Secret Techniques - Masaaki Hatsumi TFM & Alimentação -EB20-MC-10.350 Treinamento Físico Militar-EB -Guia dos movimentos de musculação-Frédéric Delavier -Musculação além do anabolismo-Waldemar Marques Guimarães Neto -MD42-M-03 Manual de Alimentação das Forças Armadas-EB Esgrima -Manual de Ensino de Esgrima -Volume 1- FLORETE (EB60-ME-25.401)-EB -Manual de Ensino de Esgrima - Volume 2 – Espada (EB60-25.502)-EB -C 20-51-Esgrima-EB Sobrevivência -IP 21-80-sobrevência na selva-EB -Fm 21 76 Survival manual- us army -SERE-FASOTRAGRUPAC /LANT 1520-8 (REV 1-99) APH & Medicina -MANUAL DE ATENDIMENTO PRÉ-HOSPITALAR-CBMDF -PROTOCOLO DE SUPORTE BÁSICO DA VIDA-CBMGO -ATLS Advanced Trauma Life Support-Colégio Americano de Cirurgiões Comitê de Trauma -Manual de Diagnóstico e Tratamento de Acidentes por Animais Peçonhentos-FUNASA Rastreamento -SIGN AND THE ART OF TRACKING-Christian Nellemann with Jack Kearney and Stig Nårstad -SAS Tracking Handbook-Barry Davies -The art of tracking the origin of science-Liebenberg Manuais -cgcfn 1003 manual basico do fuzileiro naval -cgcfn 1004 combatente anfibio -Manual Operacional Do Policial Civil SP Técnicas Militares -C 22-5 ordem unida-EB -C-21-74 Instrução Individual-Exército Brasileiro(EB) -EB70-MC-10.233 Defesa QBN-EB -EB70-CI-11.002 CÃO DE GUERRA-EB -C-6-199 Topografia-EB -C-5-40 Camuflagem-EB -Manual de Operações de Choque -The Ultimate Parkour & Freerunning Book-Jan Witfeld, Ilona E. Gerling & Alexander Pach Apronto Operacional -EB70-CI-11.404 Caderno de Instrução de Aprestamento e Apronto Operacional-EB -Guia do Aluno Comanf-Marinha do Brasil -Orientação Cioesp - EB -Orientação Cigs - EB -Orientação Cam(Curso Avançado de Montanhismo) - EB -Orientação PQD - EB Explosivos -C 5-37 Minas e Armadilhas-EB -FM 5-25 Explosives & Demolitions-U.S.Army -TM 31-210 Improvised Munitions Handbook-U.S.Army -TM 9-1910 Military Explosives-US Army -TM 9-1300-214 Military Explosives-US Army -The Anarchist Cookbook-William Powell -Guerilla Arsenal- David Harber -The Anarchist Arsenal-David Harber -The Advanced Anarchist Arsenal-David Harber -The Preparatory Manual of Explosives-Jared B.Ledgard -Kitchen Improvised Fertilizer Explosives-Tim Lewis -Homemade Semtex-Seymour Lecker -Science of Revolutionary Warfare-Johann Most -The Explosives Course-Abu Khabab al-Masri(Midhat Mursi) -Ragnar’s Homemade Detonators-Ragnar Benson Mergulho -B-GL-361-007/FP-001 Combat Diving-National Defense Canada -MANUAL DE NATAÇÃO EsEFEx-EB -U.S. Navy Diving Manual SS521-AG-PRO-010 -MANUAL DE OPERAÇÕES DE MERGULHO-CBMESP -A Guide to Public Safety Diving-North Carolina PSD Standards -Manual Operacional de Bombeiros-CBMGO -FM 3-05.212 Special Forces Waterborne Operations-US Army -MULTI-SERVICE TACTICS, TECHNIQUES,AND PROCEDURES FOR MILITARY DIVING OPERATIONS-Headquarters of the Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard US Paraquedismo -CADERNO DE INSTRUÇÃO DE TREINAMENTO E TÉCNICA BÁSICA DO PARAQUEDISTA MILITAR EB70-CI-11.001 -EB -MANUAL TÉCNICO DO MESTRE DE SALTO PARAQUEDISTA-EB -Manual Técnico de Salto Livre (EB60-MT-34.405)-EB Equitação -Manual Técnico Equitação (EB60- MT-26.401)-EB -Manual Equitação da Federação Paulista de Hipismo Operações -M016 Manual Tecnica Esqui-Ejército de Tierra(Espanha) -Ci9011 Assalto Aeromóvel e Infiltração aeromóvel-EB -Cold Region Operations ATTP 3-97.11/MCRP 3-35.1D (FM 31-70 and FM 31-71)-US Army -MOUNTAIN OPERATIONS FM 3-97.6 (90-6)-US Army -DESERT OPERATIONS-FM 90-3/FMFM 7-27-US Army -Jungle Operations-FM 90-5-US Army -MILITARY MOUNTAINEERING FM 3-97.61(TC 90-6-1)-US Army Espionagem -CIA-Manual Oficial truques e espionagem-H.Keith Melton -Techiques of the professional pickpocket-Wayne B.Yeager -Curso de Introdução à Atividade de Inteligência – CIAI-CGI Sistemas de armas A.Aeronaves -Art of the kill-Pete Bonanni -Natops Flight Manual F16 -Natops Flight Manual F18 -Natops Flight Manual F14 -FLIGHT MANUAL EuroFighter v1 -TM 1-1520-251-10 HELICOPTER, ATTACK,AH-64D LONGBOW APACHE- DEPARTMENT OF THE ARMY US B.Submarinos -Conocimientos submarinos S-70-Armada Española C.Barcos -Manual de Marinero y del Soldado de infantería de Marina-Armada Española -Manual de policiamento fluvial-PPMPA (Pará) D.Cavalaria -IP 17-82 - A VIATURA BLINDADA DE COMBATE - CARRO DE COMBATE LEOPARD 1 A1-EB -Manual M113-Exército Português E.Artilharia -SERVIÇO DA PEÇA DO OBUSEIRO 155 mm M109 A3-EB Rocketry -Fundamentals of Guided Missiles-S. R. Mohan -AFM 52-31 Guided Missile Fundamentals-Department of the Air Force -Advances in Missile Guidance, Control, and Estimation Gunsmithing -Gunsmithing at Home Lock Stock & Barrel- John E.Traister -Building Firearms-Harold Hoffman Armas Nucleares -U.S. Nuclear Weapons - The Secret History Hardcover-Chuck Hansen -Swords of Armageddon - Chuck Hansen -Dark Sun: The Making of the Hydrogen Bomb-Richard Rhodes -The Making of the Atomic Bomb-Richard Rhodes -Atomic Accidents: A History of Nuclear Meltdowns and Disasters- James Mahaffey Engenharia Naval -SNAME Ship Design & Construction -Engineering Economics and Ship Design - Buxton Estratégia militar -Field Manual of Military Operations (FM 3–0)-United States Army -Manual de Campanha C 124-1 - Estratégia-EB -As grandes estratégias - John Lewis Gaddis Criminalística -Techniques of Crime Scene investigation-Barry A.J Fisher -Procedimento operacional padrão:Perícia Criminal-Ministério da Justiça BR -Manual de orientação de quesitos da perícia criminal-DPF -Introduction to Criminalistics-Barry A.J Fisher, William J.Tilstone e Catherine Woytowicz -Fundamentals of forensic science- Max M. Houck & Jay A. Siegel -Ciências Forenses-Alberi Espindula,Gustavo Caminoto Geiser e Jesus Antonio Velho A.Localística -Practical Crime Scene Processing and Investigation B.Balística -Hanbook of Firearms and Ballistics-Brian J.Heard C.Hematologia Forense -Interpretation of Bloodstain Evidence at Crime Scenes- Stuart H.James & William G.Eckert -Bloodstain Pattern Analysis -Tom Bevel & Ross M. Gardner Medicina Legal -Medicina Legal-Genival Veloso -Manual técnico-operacional para os médicos-legistas do Estado de São Paulo -Manual de Medicina Legal - Delton Croce Junior -Manual de Técnicas em Necropsia médico-legal-Luiz Carlos L.Prestes Jr. & Roger Ancillotti Psicologia Forense A.Perfil -Serial Killer louco ou cruel-Ilana Casoy -Mentes Perigosas - O Psicopata - Ana Beatriz Barbosa Silva B.Microexpressões -Linguagem das Emoções-Paul Ekman -O código de Ekman -A.Freitas Magalhães -Inteligência visual-Amy E.Herman C.Persuasão -As Armas da Persuasao - Robert B. Cialdini -Manual de Persuasão do FBI - Jack Shafer -Oratória-Reinaldo Polito D.Adestramento -Adestramento Inteligente -Como Criar o Cao Perfeito Desde - Cesar Millan E.Motivação -Magica de Pensar Grande-David J SchwartzA Lógica -Raciocínio Lógico Passo A Passo -Cabral,Luiz Claudio; Nunes, Mauro César História -The illustrated guide to the world’s top counter-terrorist forces-Samuel M.Katz -Bushido (o Código do Samurai)-Daidoji Yuzan -DA GUERRA-CARL VON CLAUSEWITZ -A Arte da guerra-Sun Tzu -O Livro dos Cinco Anéis-Miyamoto Musashi -Charlie Oscar Tango-Eduardo Betini e Fabiano Tomazi -Oscar Alfa-Fabiano Tomazi -Elite da tropa- André Batista, Rodrigo Pimentel e Luiz Eduardo Soares -Falcão Negro em Perigo-Mark Bowden -Não há dia fácil-Mark Owen -Seal team six -Howard E.Wasdin & Stephen Templin -Diário de um policial-Diógenes Lucca -COE Comandos e Operações Especiais-por Luis Augusto Pacheco Ambar (Autor), Guto Ambar (Fotógrafo) -Matar ou Morrer-Conte Lopes -Rota 66-Caco Barcellos -Thoughts of a Sniper-Vasily Zaitsev -O diário de Guantánamo- Mohamedou Ould Slahi Crime Organizado -A Guerra: a ascensão do PCC e o mundo do crime no Brasil-Bruno Paes Manso e Camila Nunes Dias -Laços de Sangue. A História Secreta do PCC-Marcio Sergio Christino & Claudio Tognolli -Quatrocentos Contra um (uma Historia do Comando Vermelho)- William da Silva Lima Ficção -Shibumi-Trevanian -Tom Clancy - A Caçada ao Outubro Vermelho -Tom Clancy - A Soma de Todos os Medos -Tom Clancy Morto ou Vivo -Scarpetta - Patricia Cornwell -Dexter - Design de um Assassino - Jeff Lindsay -Querido e Devotado Dexter - Jeff Lindsay -Duplo Dexter - Jeff Lindsay Documentários -Guerreiro Mais Mortal -Sniper: Deadliest Missions(Sniper:Atiradores de Elite (BR)) -Generais em guerra-National Geographic -SAS Survival Secrets -Arma Humana (Human Weapon)-The History Channel -Por Dentro do Mossad-Duki Dror -Terrorismo atentados frustrados - Netflix -Medalha de honra-Netflix -The secrets of seal team six(Secretos de los SEALS VI(espanhol)) -COMBATES AÉREOS(Dogfights)-History Channel -Preparados para o fim do mundo -National Geographic -À Prova de Tudo(Man vs. Wild)-Bear Grylls -No Pior Dos Casos-Bear Grylls -A vida em um milhão de anos-NatGeo Filmes -Falcão Negro em Perigo-Ridley Scott -Até o Limite da Honra-Ridley Scott -13 Horas: Os Soldados Secretos de Benghazi-Michael Bay -Sniper Americano- Clint Eastwood -Rede de Mentiras-Ridley Scott -Rota Comando-Elias Junior -S.W.A.T. - Comando Especial-Clark Johnson -Tropa de Elite-José Padilha -A Hora Mais Escura-Kathryn Bigelow -44 Minutos-Yves Simoneau -Beasts of No Nation-Cary Fukunaga -Ameaça Terrorista-Gregor Jordan -Círculo de Fogo (Enemy at the Gates) -Missão Impossível(Saga) -A Identidade Bourne-Doug Liman -Colombiana-Olivier Megaton Séries -Band of Brothers-Phil Alden Robinson et al -White Collar-Jeff Eastin -Generation Kill- Iraque 40 dias de horror-Patrick Norris et al -Polícia 24h-Diego Guebel -Operação de Risco- Carla Albuquerque & Eduardo Oliveira Games -Arma 3 -Insurgency -Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Blacklist -Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six: Vegas -Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon: Future Soldier -Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare -Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare -Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X -ACE COMBAT 7: SKIES UNKNOWN -Microsoft Flight Simulator -X-Plane 11 -Ship Simulator Extremes -UBoat -World of Warships 4-Arte Sadismo -120 dias de sodoma -Justine-Marques de Sade -O orgasmo multiplo do homem -Sexo Tântrico - Alicia Gallotti -Dossiê do beijo 5-Ceticismo Ateísmo -God The Failed Hypothesis- Victor J. Stenger -The Miracle of Theism Arguments for and Against the Existence of God- J L Mackie -The Non Existence of God-Nicholas-Everitt -Arguing About Gods-Graham Oppy -Iron Chariots Wiki -Arguing for Atheism-Robin Le Poidevin -O relojoeiro cego-Dawkins -Atheism: A Philosophical Justification Michael Martin -Logic and Theism - Jordan Sobel -The Cambridge Companion to Atheism - Michael Martin -Irreligion -John Allen Paulos -A Cosmological Argument for a Self-Caused-Quentin Smith Ceticismo -The Skeptic’s Dictionary- Robert Todd Carroll -The Skeptic Encyclopedia of Pseudoscience - Michael Shermer -An Encyclopedia of claims,frauds,and Hoaxes of the Occult and Supernatural- James Randi -O Mundo Assombrado pelos Demonios-Carl Sagan -Cerebro e Crenca - Michael Shermer -Por que as Pessoas Acreditam em - Michael Shermer -Pura Picaretagem - Daniel Bezerra 6-Budismo -A Doutrina de Buda -contos zen budistas -O cérebro de Buda -O Livro de ouro do Zen -David Scott & Tony Doubleday